


Take It Off

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Frottage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Alternate ending to The Zippleback Experience. Dagur convinces Ryker to hold off on torturing Hiccup, and takes him down to his room to have some fun.





	Take It Off

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Hiccup was below deck on the Hunter ship, alone in a bedroom with Dagur. The door wasn’t locked but that didn’t matter. There was no dragon for him, no way to escape. He’d just been so frustrated with the twins that he’d had to go and be on his own, but now he was regretting it. If he’d at least let Toothless come with him he wouldn’t be captured right now with Dagur telling him to take his clothes off. Dagur had convinced Ryker not to torture him that night and to wait for daylight, but now Hiccup had to face this.

“Give me a good reason to,” Hiccup responded, standing straight to try to make himself look taller, not ready to back down. He was a few inches taller than Dagur but the other man had more muscle.

“Better than me cutting them off of you and leaving you with nothing to wear,” Dagur responded with a glare.

“Or, how about you keep your filthy hands to yourself.” Hiccup knew what Dagur wanted from him. He’d known for three years now. Dagur had never tried to keep it a secret.

Dagur laughed, looked at his hands. “Yeah, I washed them pretty recently actually.” Then he realized he’d gotten distracted, frowned. “But that’s not the point, Hiccup. Do it.”

Hiccup pursed his lips together as he thought. He didn’t want to be left with nothing to wear, but he didn’t want to show himself to Dagur either. It looked like he didn’t have much of a choice though.

_ Fuck. _

Hiccup couldn’t conjure a better word in his head for how he felt about the situation, just repeated it in a mantra of thought as he began taking off his armor and his boot. Once he was down to his tunic and his pants, he stopped. He didn’t  _ want  _ to do this. His breathing accelerated.

“Come on, Hiccup.” Dagur went over to him, took the hem of his tunic in both hands, began to tug it upwards. Hiccup tried to bat his hands away, to yank his tunic back down, but Dagur wouldn’t let up. Soon, he had no choice but to raise his arms and let Dagur pull it off of him.

“There we go.” Dagur stroked his hands over his sides, and Hiccup cringed at the touch. “You gonna get your pants or do I need to do that too?”

Hiccup shoved at Dagur’s armored chest in an attempt to push him away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Already am, silly.” Then Dagur was grabbing at Hiccup’s pants, began yanking them down. Hiccup shouted wordlessly in terror, tried fighting against him, squirming, clawing at his hands. Dagur responded by punching him hard in the stomach. The blow had him down on his back on the floor, the air completely knocked out of him. As he laid there dazed, trying to get his air back and work through the pain, Dagur pulled his pants down and completely off. He was naked.

Before Hiccup could fully recover, Dagur grabbed him under the arms, hoisted him up, and pressed him hard against the wall.

“You look good, Hiccup. Why’d you want to hide that from me?”

Hiccup had gotten his air back now, was angry as well as scared. How could Dagur treat him like he had rights to his body?  

“Let go of me!” He lashed out with his hands, aiming for Dagur’s face. He would have kicked him in the groin but he had armor protecting him there. With his right hand, he was able to rake nails down the side of Dagur’s face that wasn’t scarred and make him bleed. His other was grabbed by the wrist and twisted. There was yelling from both of them, and then Hiccup was thrown onto the floor on his stomach. Before he could get up, Dagur straddled him, yanked his arms behind his back.

“Nice way to repay me for getting Ryker to postpone your torture,” Dagur growled, clearly frustrated.

Hiccup squirmed underneath him, attempted to pull his hands free. “I don’t owe you anything!”

“You do.” Hiccup heard Dagur unbuckling his belt. He felt like he was going to be sick. “If not for me you’d be bleeding with spikes sticking out of you.”

“I’d prefer that.” Hiccup wasn’t lying. He’d take pain over this violation that was happening.

The belt went around Hiccup’s wrist, pulled tight. “That hurts my feelings, brother.”

“Don’t call me that,” Hiccup spat.

“Yeah, I’ll call you whatever I want.” Dagur must have been satisfied with how his wrists were bound, as he let go of his arms. Though he was in armor, he ground his hips against Hiccup’s ass, and Hiccup cringed, not liking the action or the feeling of metal against his bare skin. “Gods you look beautiful.”

“You mean tied up?” Hiccup asked in disgust.

“Yeah. All helpless now.” Dagur giggled. It was high-pitched, unhinged, and it nearly made Hiccup shudder. 

Dagur stood off of him, yanking him up by the wrists. Hiccup didn’t like how easily he could just throw him around. He was taller, but that hadn’t changed between them. Dagur had always been able to do this to him. He shoved him onto the bed on his back.

“Stay there,” he ordered, pointing.

Hiccup didn’t question it. He realized with a sinking feeling that there was no getting out of this. The want to cry came suddenly, leaving an ache building in his throat. His lower lip trembled and he did his best to hold in his tears. He couldn’t cry in front of Dagur.

Hiccup rolled onto his side away from Dagur, closed his legs to attempt to hide himself. He knew Dagur was going to touch him there and he didn’t want it. He could hear Dagur removing his armor. He was just letting the pieces fall to the floor, clearly in a rush to undress.

The lack of talking was terrible. It left Hiccup’s mind to conjure up possible scenarios, and he couldn’t stand any of them.

He heard Dagur step over to the bed with now bare feet, and then he was taking him by one arm, rolling him onto his back. Hiccup didn’t want to see, but he looked anyway, saw Dagur’s naked body as he got up onto the bed on his knees. He was thick and well-muscled. His cock was thick too, standing erect between his powerful thighs. Hiccup decided that he wanted to die.

Dagur straddled him, took him by the hips, and Hiccup cringed when their genitals touched, turned his head away.

“You gonna let me kiss you?” Dagur asked, running one hand over his abdomen. Touch like this was unfamiliar to Hiccup.

“I’ll bite your fucking lips off.” Hiccup knew he couldn’t get out of this, but there was no reason to make it easy for Dagur.

“Will you? That’s too bad. Your mouth is really pretty. I’ve always wanted to kiss it.”

Hiccup said nothing to that, and now Dagur was caressing over him with two hands. He reached his chest, circled his palms over his nipples, and Hiccup groaned. That felt good for some reason. His nipples were getting hard.

Dagur leaned over him and his mouth found his neck, his beard scratching at skin. His kisses were open-mouthed, hungry, full of teeth.

“Stop,” Hiccup breathed.

“Why? Doesn’t this feel good?”

That was the problem. Hiccup hadn’t realized he was so sensitive on his neck, but he was, and what Dagur was doing with his mouth felt incredibly good. And his hands felt good too. His cock was swelling and he didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want this to be enjoyable. He didn’t want to  _ enjoy  _ his own  _ rape. _

But his body apparently couldn’t help it. He found himself moaning, arching into Dagur.

“That’s it, baby.”

Dagur left a mark with his teeth on Hiccup’s collarbone, then steadily kissed downwards, hands moving with him. Hiccup was panting in terror and pleasure and a million other things he couldn’t understand. Dagur’s mouth ran down over his stomach, his tongue dipping briefly into his navel. One hand took his thigh. The other went between his legs, took his cock, and Hiccup gave a small yelp.

“D-don’t touch me there.”

“Why not?” Dagur questioned. “Feels good to be touched here.”

“Don’t want you to.”

Dagur stroked his hand slowly up, then down, and Hiccup hissed out a breath. “So I can’t do this?” His tongue suddenly touched him, ran along the underside of the shaft, and Hiccup had never felt anything like that before. So warm and wet. Hiccup moaned in pleasure. “Or that?”

Hiccup didn’t answer him. There was no point. Fighting had gotten him nowhere and protesting was only resulting in teasing.

Dagur began pumping him. “Gods, your cock is stunning. Anyone ever had it before?”

“Had it?”

“You ever fuck anyone?”

Hiccup’s face reddened. “Oh, um, uh, no.  _ Aww… _ ” He was terribly hard in Dagur’s hand, nearly aching, and his touch was relieving that ache. He’d never hated his body more.

“Good. You’re all mine then.”

Hiccup gasped as Dagur’s mouth suddenly went around him, and he jerked his head down to look. Dagur had his eyes closed, seemingly intent on what he was doing, and what he was doing was sucking and licking, moaning like he was tasting something good. Hiccup allowed his voice to join in, much louder though. There was nothing to muffle him. He hadn’t expected this from Dagur. Not at all.

Then Dagur was taking him farther into his mouth, and oh gods, down his  _ throat.  _ Hiccup whined, twisted his head, pulled at his bonds. As good as this was, he couldn’t stand that it was  _ Dagur  _ doing this to him. Hiccup had expected this to happen sometime in his life, farther down the line, very possibly with Astrid, and he wouldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t thought of it while touching himself, but not once had he imagined his cock in Dagur’s throat.

“H-how are you doing that?” Hiccup couldn’t help questioning. He’d be choking if he attempted it… not that he ever wanted to.

Dagur pulled off of him with an obscene pop, filled the space with his hand, stroking.

“Guys in prison taught me,” Dagur answered. “Um, in their, uh, own forceful way, but yeah.”

Hiccup didn’t have time to try to figure out the implications of that, as Dagur was going back down on him and his hips were moving into it without his say so. He bobbed his head, took him in and out of his throat, coating him in spit. Hiccup’s toes curled and he trembled.

Dagur pulled off of him, positioned himself so that he was once again straddling him. Hiccup was too lost in arousal to care when his cock touched his.

“Want you to suck me but I also don’t want my dick bitten off,” Dagur said. He took both of them in one hand, began pumping, and Hiccup shifted his legs, pulled at his bonds. He knew there was no getting out of this but he couldn’t help it. “And I’d fuck you in the ass but I’m too impatient.”

_ Oh thank Thor. _ Those were the absolute last things Hiccup wanted.

Dagur stroked the both of them in his hand for a time, leaned over. Then he loosened his grip, began thrusting. His breath was against the side of Hiccup’s face. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, a despairing whimper rising from his throat. It didn’t matter if he was being penetrated or not: Dagur was still fucking him.

“Fuck, Hiccup, your cock feels so good,” Dagur breathed. He kissed his face sloppily, panting. He moaned, pressed his mouth against his jaw, and Hiccup despised the sound. He hated this more than Dagur simply touching him. Now, he was getting pleasure from it, from his body, and Hiccup had granted him permission.

Dagur said a lot of other things as he fucked him. Most of it was just swearing and nonsense, or breathless phrases that Hiccup couldn’t quite catch. Between his words there were utterances of Hiccup’s name, satisfied moans that had Hiccup nearly shuddering. He’d never wanted to hear Dagur’s voice make that sound for this reason. Why couldn’t he just be quiet? Though, it wasn’t like Hiccup was being quiet either. He was moaning right along with him.

Hiccup could do nothing as his climax approached. He couldn’t make Dagur stop, or simply keep himself from having an orgasm. It wasn’t possible.

“Fuck!” he cried out in pure frustration. He didn’t  _ want  _ to orgasm, not for Dagur.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. Cum for daddy.”

So he knew what that had meant. Maybe he was getting close too. Hiccup didn’t want Dagur to climax from having used his body, but the faster he did, the sooner this would be over.

Hiccup bit his lip when he came, whining and whimpering, wishing that the pleasure wasn’t real. He burned in Dagur’s hand, throbbed against him.

“Oh fuck, oh yeah,” Dagur breathed, voice husky. With a grunt and a groan, he was reaching his end as well. Hiccup couldn’t tell whose cum was getting on him. He and Dagur’s cocks were almost throbbing in tandem and it made him want to scream, but if he screamed Dagur would think it was from his orgasm, so he kept his jaw clenched and bit his lip till he tasted blood.

Then it was over and Dagur was flopping down onto his back next to Hiccup. For a long while neither of them said anything, just breathing hard.

“Can you untie me?” Hiccup finally asked. He was sick of being bound.

Dagur stroked over his arm, brows pursed at the ceiling, clearly thinking.

“Nah, I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Now Hiccup screamed, and he didn’t care who on the ship could hear it.


End file.
